Les garçons, les paris et l'amour !
by xLydiiaa
Summary: Le retour de Sasuke de mise, beaucoup de couple a venir ; NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaSaku, ShinoIno, AsuKure, KakaIru et peut-être plus
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je remercie Masashi Kishimoto pour cette merveilleuse œuvre .

Review bienvenue J

--------

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Naruto s'entrainait encore et il était seul. Puis Choji vint le rencontrer

L'Hokage veut te voir dans son bureau toute suite, Naruto dit-il

Entendu répondit Naruto

Naruto se dirigeait avec hâte vers le bureau de Tsunade .

Vous vouliez me voir mamie Tsunade ? demanda Naruto

Effectivement, je vient de recevoir un message de Suna. Leurs gardes croient fort bien avoir apperçu Sasuke dans le désert dans la direction menant à Konoha . dit la princesse des limaces

Sasuke revient, trop cool ! s'écria-il

Reste calme, car, même si Sasuke revient, il a déserté le village. répliqua-t-elle

Dans ce cas donnez-moi la mission d'aller chercher Sasuke . répliquant à son tour .

Shikamaru entra alors dans le bureau de l'Hokage cinquième du nom .

C'est justement à quoi je pensais. Mais tu ne sera pas le chef de cette mission, ce sera Shikamaru . dit-elle d'un ton morne.

Je serai le chef de quel mission ? demanda Shikamaru tout déboussolé .

Tu disposera de équipe de ton choix. Dans cette équipe il i aura toi, Naruto et qui autre tu croira important pour cette mission. Vous irez à la rencontre de Sasuke, il est passé devant Suna, donc vous vous dirigerez dans cette direction et lorsque vous le verrez vous l'emmenerez avec vous jusqu'à Konoha . répondit alors Tsunade

Bien. Et quand est-ce que l'on part ? la questionna-il

Je te laisse jusqu'à 19 heures pour formé l'équipe de ton choix, et revenir me voir. Ensuite tu ira prévenir tout ceux que tu aura choisit et vous partirez demain à 6h 30 à la porte principale du village. lui répondit-elle

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent puis sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage.

Xxx

Shikamaru avait enfin trouvé l'équipe parfaite. Naruto, Neji, Shino et lui-même. On avait besoin de Naruto puisque c'est lui qui est le plus proche de Sasuke, Neji nous aiderai a le retrouvé grâce à son byakugan, Shino pourrait demander à ses insectes d'inspecté partout afin de détecté n'importe quel présence.

Xxx

C'est alors que les garçons se retrouvèrent et partirent .

Xxx

Ils avaient réussi leur mission. Sasuke était de retour parmis eux avec la bonne nouvelle qu'Orochimaru était mort de ses propres mains .

Xxx

La journée suivante ont avaient eu un congé d'entrainement puis les garçons en profitèrent pour faire une soirée entre homme pour fêter le retour de Sasuke parmis nous. Il y avait Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino et Lee. Puis, ils trouvèrent un jeu et décidèrent d'y jouer .

Je vais lire les instructions . dit Naruto

Clébard, donne moi ça, tu ne sais même pas lire rigola Shikamaru

Il lisa tout puis en fin un résumé .

En résumé, il faut que chacun écrivent son nom sur un papier de la même grandeur puis le mettre dans le bol. Chacun son tour on va pigé un papier dans le bol. Le déplier et mettre une barre en dessous du nom. Plus il y aura de barre moin il aura de temps. Car le jeux est de déclaré son amour . Si on ne le fais pas, il y aura une conséquence choisis en groupe pour la personne Et moin de fois tu t'es fais pigé plus tu va avoir de temps pour déclaré ton amour. Et à la fin du jeu, on marque le nom de la personne qui nous interesse sur notre propre feuille. Et l'on joue jusqu'à ce que l'un des participant ait 10 barres. Lorsque c'est nous qui pige et qu'il y a déjà 10 barres on le dit et ensuite on arrête le jeux. C'est tout à présent . expliqua Shikamaru .

Le jeu se déroula bien.

Nombre de jours par personne

Naruto : 4 jours

Sasuke : 2 jours

-Shikamaru : 3 jours

-Kiba : 5 jours

-Neji : 1 jour

-Shino : 7 jours

-Lee : 3 jours

Et maintenant il dictèrent le nom de la personne .

Pour moi c'est Sakura dit fièrement Lee en fesant la pose du chic tip .

Mais attendez une petite minute. ordonna Shikamaru. Je veux bien le faire votre jeu mais je n'aurait assez de trois jour seulement pour me rendre où elle est .

----------

Merci a tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Mais voyons, de qui tu es amoureux Shikamaru ? D'une fille d'une autre village ? se questionna Naruto.

En effet répondit Shikamaru avec assurance.

Dit moi qui c'est, dit le moi se plaignait Naruto

C'est Temari, la sœur de Gaara et Kankuro du village caché de Suna dit Shikamaru un peu gêné.

Dans ce cas puisqu'il faut que tu te rendes jusqu'à Suna nous te laissons 6 jours. répondit Neji.

D'accord, mais elle ne voudra surement pas mais au moins je lui aurai dit et je n'aurai pas de conséquences. souffla Shikamaru Et puis toi, Neji qui n'a qu'un jour, qui c'est ?

C'est… Tenten… répondit Neji Kiba, c'est qui pour toi ?

C…C'est…Sa...Sakura répondit-il tout passionné. Et toi Shino ?

C'est... personne. répondit Shino

Tu veux la conséquence Shino ? demanda Kiba tout heureux

Non, c'est… Ino. répondit-il avec le sourire. C'était bien la première fois que les garçons le voyaient sourire. Et toi Naruto ?

Bah, je ne sais pas trop. De plus qu'une certaine personne est ici. répondit Naruto. - je ne vais pas le dire Neji est là et est dans sa famille. -

Qui te dérange tant que ça, Naruto demanda Neji.

Hm… bah… personne ... répondit encore une fois Naruto.

C'est qui la personne que tu aime alors ? lui demanda froidement Neji.

D'accord je vais le dire, c'est à cause de toi Neji que je ne voulais pas le dire. Car elle est légèrement, dans ta famille. Oui, tu l'as deviné, c'est Hinata. répondit d'un trait Naruto. Maintenant Sasuke à toi !

Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un mais je vais tout de même jouer le jeu pour pas avoir de conséquence, donc disons Sakura. répondit tout bêtement Sasuke

Xxx

À l'entrainement quotidien, Neji savait que Tenten arrivait toujours la première donc il allait arriver avant elle et c'était le seul moment où il pourrait lui parlé. En plus qu'il n'avait qu'aujourd'hui. Décidément, il était vraiment mal chanceux.

Arrivé au point de rencontre, il attendit que 5 minutes et Tenten arriva. Il décida qu'il devait lui parlé.

Tenten ?

Neji ! Ça fait bizarre de savoir que tu est arrivé avant moi.

Il faudrai que je te parle…

Oui, va s'y

Hier, j'ai joué à un jeu avec les gars. Et maintenant j'ai seulement aujourd'hui pour dire à une certaine fille que je l'aime. Quesque je devrai faire selon toi ?

Tu devrais lui dire directement qu'elle t'intéresse, sans trop la brusquée. Mais en lui faisant bien comprendre. lui répondit Tenten

Merci Tenten. dit Neji joyeusement

Mais de rien

Alors Tenten, j'ai maintenant à te dire, où plutôt te faire comprendre quelque chose…

Il l'a plaqua doucement sur l'arbre qui était juste derrière eux, approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Et elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Tenten, c'est toi que j'aime. lui susurra-t-il a l'oreille

Neji, si tu savais depuis quand je ne rêve qu'à ça, je t'aime tellement.

Il lui sourit. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou l'approcha à elle puis l'embrassa avec un tel amour qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en l'embrassant.

Xxx

Shikamaru lui de son coté avait alors demander à l'Hokage la permission de sortir du village et elle lui avait interdit. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il aurait une conséquence ? Ce serait certain que les gars ne le laisseront pas s'en sortir comme ça. Galère !

Xxx

Naruto rejoignit Sakura a l'entrainement mais Sasuke n'y étais était pas. Bizarre, aurait-il la trouille à cause du jeu de la veille. De plus qu'il n'avait que deux jours. Ce serait marrant sauf qu'il devait penser à une manière de dire tout ça à Hinata. Jamais elle ne voudrait d'un idiot comme lui. Bon, sans compté la journée d'aujourd'hui, il lui en restait encore trois. Il avait encore le temps.

Naruto, revient à toi ! Dit Kakashi d'une voix ferme

Oui, désolé Kakashi-sensei répondit Naruto à moitié à lui

J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire commença-il Sasuke est tombé par terre dans la rue en allant chez lui, il a été vu ce matin. Il est réveillé mais Tsunade dit qu'il ne pourra pas sortir avant minimum 10 jours

Xxx

Qu'arrivera-t-il ? Est-ce que Shikamaru pourra voir Temari ?

Review


End file.
